Are You Challenging Me?
by December'sRose
Summary: Who knew the game of musical chairs could be so competitive? Number 74 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Are You Challenging Me?

Rated K+

Summary: Who knew the game of musical chairs could be so competitive? Number 74 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: The idea for this one-shot came to me while . . .watching a Chilli's commercial. You know, the one where they're all in the office? Yeah, I don't know how I connected that with this concept but oh well, this is the result. For more information on the 100 Theme Challenge feel free to contact either me, Numbuh 212 or Super Reader for details.

* * *

"This is the stupidest game _ever_!" Wally complained for the hundredth time.

"Uh, Numbuh 5, do we _all_ have to-?"

"Don't even finish that, Numbuh 1." Abby snapped. "You can't play musical chairs with only two people."  
"Yeah, but it's so lame!" Hoagie retorted. "Why do I have to help settle _their _argument!?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the two best friends. Kuki frowned. "We wouldn't even be arguing if Wally wasn't such a cheap Mr. Poop-pants!"

"I am not cheap!" Wally declared. "Why should you get to pick the movie every time!?"

"Because I'm the girl and the girl always gets to pick!"

"Says who!?"  
"Says me!"

"Quiet you two!" Abby pushed the third chair into place. "Okay, here's how it's going down: Kuki, if you win you pick the movie you want to see-"

"Yay!"

"Wally, if you win you can pick the movie."

"What if Numbuh 1 or I win?"  
"You won't win." Abby told the pilot with a roll of her eyes.

"But-"

"Numbuh 5 is going to referee." The eldest of the best friends declared, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm going to win! I'm going to win!"

"We haven't even started the game yet!" Wally whined.

"Knock it off you two." Nigel demanded. "None of us want to be here."

"This'll be the last time Abby's gonna tell ya to HUSH UP!" Abby ignored the irritated glares being glared in her direction. "Okay, I'm starting the music . . ." She put her finger on the button of the small boom box next to her. "…now."

"Oh, Rainbow Monkey soundtrack! Yay!"

"Ugh, Numbuh 5 did you have to pick that song?" Wally groaned, trying to shut out the tune by placing his hands over his ears. Around and around the chairs they went until-

"Grab a chair, guys!" Abby stopped the music and giggled as Kuki made a dash for the nearest chair, accidentally knocking her leader out of the way. "Hey!" Nigel yelped.

"Sorry, Numbuh 1."

In minutes Kuki, Wally and Hoagie were all assembled while Nigel pouted on the floor. "I want a rematch." He declared.

"You lost, deal with it." Abby told him. She motioned for her friends to get out of the chairs so she could pull one away. Nigel slumped his shoulders and sulked all the way to the couch to watch the rest.

"Okay, I'm starting the music now!" She announced, pressing play again. The childish tune danced about them as Hoagie, Kuki and Wally made their way around the two chairs. Kuki glared every time Wally was across her and Wally made no attempt to hide his competitive side from her at all. "….and, sit!" Abby paused the music and watched gleefully as Kuki nearly shoved her way past Wally to get a seat. Wally was knocked to the floor just like Nigel as Hoagie claimed the other chair. "That's not fair!" He shouted.

"Tell me about it." Nigel muttered from his spot on the couch.

Wally turned to Abby. "Come on, there's got to be some rule against pushing or shoving!"  
"Nope, sorry." Abby replied, grinning widely. She turned to Hoagie. "Numbuh 2, get out of the chair, you're out of the game."  
"What!?" The pilot cried in outrage. "I won this round fair and square!"  
"No, you didn't." Abby said, smoothly.

"Yes, I did!" Hoagie protested. "I won. Wally lost."

"No, Wally won because you took his chair."  
"I won? Awesome!"

"Numbuh 5," Nigel began, a warning tone to his voice as he frowned at the second in command. "Hoagie has been playing fair all this time and I do believe that-"  
"Numbuh 1, are you trying to tell me how to run this game?" Abby countered, smirking at Nigel's awestruck look. "Numbuh 5 already said that neither you nor Numbuh 2 was going to win this thing."

"Then why did you make me play in the first place!?" Hoagie grumbled, stomping his way towards the couch to take a seat next to his leader. Abby ignored the look Nigel was giving her and moved another chair out of the way so that only one remained.  
"Sudden death, you two." Abby informed them, interrupting their glaring/staring match. "Whoever wins this round gets to chose the movie."

"I'm so going to win." Kuki taunted, a smug smirk playing against her mouth. Wally smirked also, shaking his head. "Only in your dreams. No way am I letting you pick the movie again." Abby pushed the play button and the two rotated around the single chair, determined. Around and around, they kept their eyes on each other the whole time as if trying to scare the other silently. When the music stopped abruptly, Abby laughed for her two best friends started wrestling each other to get in the seat. Wally almost claimed it, but then Kuki forced him backwards but before she could even sit down Wally shoved her as well.  
"Man, this game is violent." Hoagie retorted as his friends rolled across the floor, trying to out wit the other. Nigel couldn't keep from grinning, and Abby matched his grin with one of her own. "So, you guys up for a movie?"  
"Count me in!" Hoagie supplied. "Me too." Nigel said.

"Awesome. Come on, Numbuh 5 thinks we can still catch an early show."

"Sounds good."  
"Works for me." The three friends stepped over Wally and Kuki cautiously and left without another word, all thinking the same thing as the two best friends continued to wrestle behind them: Musical chairs was indeed an enjoyable yet competitive game.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, random I know, but who cares really? Lol. Anyway, I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
